


Mage In Repose

by therobotjay



Series: I Would Give You The Stars [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foot Massage, I Love Anders (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjay/pseuds/therobotjay
Summary: Even freedom-fighting apostates need to relax every once in a while.





	Mage In Repose

Anders was in the study. Again. Hawke rolled his eyes, fully expecting to open the door to find his boyfriend hunched over his desk, furiously working on his manifesto. He respected the healer’s work but it had taken some time to get the hang of the man’s moods. Writing meant no touching, very little talking, and only talking about mage rights. No flirting, or Justice would come roaring out to tell him to fuck off.

Which was fine. It was a small price to pay to have Anders by his side.

So, instead of approaching the study with the intention of any type of interaction, Hawke came bearing tea. The mug in his hands was still steaming, bits of leaf floating on the surface.

He never claimed it was _good_ tea.

Domestic activities weren’t exactly his strong suit. But Anders never seemed to mind.

Hawke opened the study door to find his boyfriend not seated at his desk after all.

In fact, Anders was curled up in one of the soft, squashy chairs that Hawke favored, legs kicked over one of the arms, with a book propped against his knees. Instead of his normal robes, the healer was wearing a soft-looking, loose-fitted shirt and his pyjama bottoms. His hair wasn’t pulled back like it usually was and, instead, tumbled around his angular face.

Hawke’s heart pounded in his chest as he stood there staring.

“Yes, Hawke?” Anders asked, his lips curving into that little quirky smile of his.

“By the Maker, you’re lovely,” Hawke said reverently. With a grin, he added, “And I brought you tea.”

Anders blushed, eyes suddenly downcast, but his smile grew wider. “Thank you. Tea sounds wonderful.” He moved to close his book, already shifting his weight to turn.

“No, no, don’t get up on my account,” Hawke said quickly, stepping close to hand the healer his tea directly.

Anders tilted his head, amused. “Well, I’m not going to argue. Thank you, love.”

It was so rare that Hawke got to see his boyfriend actually relaxing that he planned to make the most of it. “Anything for you, my treasure.” He handed over the mug of tea then moved to the side of the chair, where Anders’ bare feet were dangling.

Kneeling, Hawke took one foot in his strong, burn-scarred hands.

“What are you--” Anders’ question cut off with a deep, pleased groan as Hawke’s thumbs pushed into the arch of his foot, starting near his heel and working up to his toes.

“Feel free to keep reading,” Hawke said with a loving smile, running his thumbs up the other man’s arch again. Methodically, he rubbed little circles into the bottom of Anders’ foot before moving to his toes, then back along his arch to his heel.

After a moment of surprise, Anders let himself unwind. He wriggled into a more comfortable position, nestling his head against the chair’s cushion, then did exactly what Hawke had suggested. Page after page turned as Hawke’s fingers worked their way up and down his foot, switched to the other, then back to the first, then the other again…

Hawke lost track of how many times he’d switched feet. He did know, however, that he’d started with Anders’ left foot so he would, eventually end on the right. That was the plan, however, until the healer sunk into the soft chair, kicking his legs out farther over the arm, rotating his ankles and flexing his calves.

Maker, he was cute.

Chuckling indulgently, Hawke moved his ministrations higher, massaging Anders’ ankles before moving up to his calves.

Anders sighed, a sound of pure contentment that was like a warm bath for Hawke’s heart.

“You know,” Hawke began. He pressed a kiss into the man’s arch. Then another to his ankle. “If you wanted to bring your book with you to the bedroom, I could give you a full body massage.”

“But my tea would get cold,” Anders teased, already closing his book.

Hawke let a small, very controlled rush of magic heat his hands just enough to make his point. He didn’t want to burn off Anders’ leg hair, after all. He liked that leg hair very much. “I think I can handle that,” he said, kissing the healer’s shin.

“Are you going to kiss every part of me that you massage?” Anders asked innocently.

“If you’d like.”

Anders looked considering for a moment, then nodded. “Deal.”


End file.
